


Dracarynas

by zephyrcat3



Category: Original Work
Genre: I made another one :3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Another informational story about the Dracarynas[A.K.A, Dragon Cat]





	1. Chapter 1

Yes, I made another one. this one is about the Dracarynas or the Dragon cat. I'm probably gonna make more of these in the future cos' it's a lotta fun to do so. gimme some suggestions btw. I'd like to hear some of your ideas :D


	2. Main Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main stuff about the Dracarynas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got Dracarynas from Game of Thrones.

Appearance- The Dracarynas is a house-sized feline with dragon-like features such as wings and bold colored scales. The Dracarynas has a fin on its tail that aid it in swimming and hunting underwater.


End file.
